Only One Question (fixed)
by WereWING11
Summary: Scootaloo has been having a very rough life, and She wonders what would happen if it was all just over with. (Rated M for violence, angst, and death.)


Only one question...

_(Author's note at the end, regarding account stuff, and edits to the story)_

_Hello everybody..._

_This is my first fanfiction..._

_It is only one chapter and isn't the best you'll ever read, but I think that it's still worth writing and maybe worth reading too. I've had this concept in my head ever since Scootaloo's episode in season 3..._

_-I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, or any of its themes/characters-_

_Warning: if you are against violence and minor adult themes, you probably should not read this story._

_My regards_

_WereWING11_

-Only One Question-

There she was... She sat on the ledge and looked out over the field... Life seemed unfair...

She had wings... She had her three friends...

Apple Bloom... Sweetie Belle...

And Rainbow Dash...

She now had the one thing that had mattered the most to her...

But Rainbow had gone off with the Wonderbolts... Big performance. Thousands of ponies watching. The Aviators playing the music. Rainbow's dream come true...

Meanwhile, Scootaloo sat on the ledge. She had no idea what to do anymore. Never known her parents. Never had any other friends. Never been really able to fly. Never been in a home where she wasn't injured by her 'owners'. That's exactly what she was to them. A pet. They owned her for the sake of their pleasures and sick minds. She had run away ages ago. Her wings will never work again, because of what her 'owners' put her through.

She looked out over the field one more time.

She stood on all four hooves and stared.

After running away, she hadn't seen her friends again. Living alone and free for five months. She decided that they wouldn't care one way or the other. She knew better than to think such thoughts, but these thoughts made her feel somewhat better about herself.

She felt she was only doing what was necessary.

She spread her wings.

She looked over the edge. If she fell...

Over.

Simple as that.

She guessed that there was about a fifty percent chance of that happening.

The other fifty was that her wings would work.

Unlikely.

Orphaned

Alone

Scared

Ready

She took a deep breath...

Stepped back...

Ran.

Jumped.

She fluttered her wings as much as she could through the pain in her shoulders.

"No..."

She fell.

All the way down.

Rainbow Dash was finished. She was going back to Ponyville to see her friends. There was one special filly she wanted to see, though. She needed to see. She was flying back when in the distance, she saw and orange shape fall from a cliff and tumble at the bottom.

She went as fast as she could to reach it. When she came closer, she found just what she feared. It was a filly. Scootaloo.

She darted down and landed beside her. The amount of blood made her want to leave. Go home, lock the door and never come back out...

She grabbed the filly and held her close. Still alive.

"Dash?"

Rainbow hugged the young mare and cried. "What... What happened? Why?"

"I... I couldn't do it anymore... I..." She swallowed. "I thought it was over anyway. There was a slim chance... I guess I wasn't very lucky"

"Why..." Rainbow repeated.

"My parents are dead. My new family was abusive. I ran away. I thought nopony cared..."

"I'm sorry... I should have been there."

"No, you had your dreams, and you fulfilled them too. The only thing I had was my mother's name... Firefly."

"Firefly? That... That was my mother's name too... Scootaloo... You're..."

Scootaloo smirked briefly. "Sisters"

"Come on Scoots, you'll be fine now. I'm here for you. I'll resign. I'll stay with you. Let's take you to the doctor. We'll fix you up."

"Rainbow..."

"No arguments!" Dash yelled, tears streaming down her face. "God bucking damn it!" She screamed and slammed her hoof on the ground.

Scootaloo reached up and wrapped her hooves around Rainbow's neck. "Rainbow, I..."

Rainbow's ears perked up and she looked at Scootaloo.

"I love you"

She closed her eyes and lost her grip around Dash's neck. She was smiling, though.

It was a short funeral, as not many ponies really knew Scootaloo. Three ponies stayed behind.

Eventually two of the three had to go home, leaving the cyan mare there, alone with her thoughts. She spoke to Scootaloo all night and slept there all throughout the next day. Tears ran down her face as she slept in the cemetery.

She dreamed of her and Scootaloo flying through an endless amount of clouds, and talking of what was to come and what they had missed of each other's lives.

Scootaloo cherishes every night that Rainbow Dash visited. Every single time they dreamed together. Flew together.

And Rainbow enjoyed every second she spent with her orange coated friend, and sister. The filly who's flank had an image of an angel's wings.

Those last moment of Scootaloo's material life, she learned that she was not alone.

_You're probably ready to slap me in the face with a brick, but I wrote this because... You should always know that you are never alone. There's always somebody there. The hardest part is realizing who that is._

_Now that I destroyed everybody's feels, have a good day..._

_Good Bye._

_(This is a fixed version of the original. I hope you all like it. Please leave a review, or PM me. Also, check out AgentN107's channel on YouTube, where he did a read-through/reaction video about the original copy of this fanfiction. Also, if you're wondering what has been fixed, I fixed grammar and spelling errors. That's all. Thank you for those that do like my stories. I appreciate every single bit of support. Stay tuned in for chapter 4 of The Mare Of The Blonde Mane, and chapter one of a new fic, called And Then It Was Blank.)_

_WereWING11_


End file.
